Cherished Moments
by regalshipper
Summary: Outlaw Queen week day four; Domesticity. Robin is struggling to grasp the technology of our world.


**A/N Hello again. Back for day four of Outlaw Queen week! This one was definitely the hardest so far, so you get a lot of fluff, even if it is kind of off prompt.**

**Today's prompt; Domesticity**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Maybe I'm not suited for life in this realm." He said as he picks up the strange stick with multicolored buttons on it and playing with it in his hand. His fingers traced over the numerous buttons, jumping when the red one that he had accidentally pressed down in the top corner. That button made the unusual black picture frame that was mounted on the wall light up with the picture of a man at a desk. "No! Most defiantly not." Roland, who was playing on the floor with a set of toy plastic knight figures laughed as he watched his father struggle with the strange technology of this realm.

"Daddy!" He said between giggles, watching his father struggle..

"Roland, this is not funny!" Robin his another button, but the only the picture made a louder noise. On closer examination this picture was moving. What a strange feature. "Regina how to you turn off this contraption!"

He watched as she strutted in most confidently ripping the remote out off his hand and holding it out in front of her. "This is called a remote." Robin nodded as she demonstrated it's strange power. "It's job is to turn on and other that." She said pointing to the strange picture.

"What is that painting, and why are the pictures moving inside of it?" He asked.

Regina couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "It is not a painting, it is a television. It takes the actions of people that some person has recorded and replays them for you to see."

"Really? You can do that!" Roland said standing up quickly.

"That is truly fascinating." He said. "So on this television, you can watch people do things, while you sit in here?"

"Yes."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "That sounds dreadfully boring."

Regina lowered her head. "You know, most from this realm have at least two in their homes."

"How do the people find this entertaining!"

"I find it quiet entertaining my self and Henry does even more." She said snatching the remote from his hand. She hit the red button again turning off the television, making it's display show black again.

Regina placed the remote back down on the table, only for Robin to pick it back up again observing the sets of buttons. "Why must there me so many! And all these unfamiliar buttons... What does a 'Netflix' do?"

Regina snatched the remote back from his hands, unclasping the back and pulling out two strange cylindrical weights from the back. "It doesn't matter."

"What did you just pull from that remote?" He said as she snapped the back onto the remote.

"It doesn't matter." She said hiding them in her hands.

He reached for her hand, only for her to pull it away from him a little. "Oh I think it does!" He exclaimed as he reached for her hands again only for her to cup the cylindrical weights in her hands and putting them over her head so he could not reach them. He climbed a little bit to get up to her hands, only for her to move them even farther away from him.

At that moment, he realized how close he was to her face. He lowered his lips onto her's making the weights fall from her hand with a clunk. Hearing them fall, he moved away from her face. "Thank you."

He slid off of her to pick up the strange cylinders, turning them to read the words on them. "Duracell?"

She reached for his hands, him pulling them away from here. "They are just batteries."

"Should I even bother asking?"

She reached forward to place her hand on his shoulder. "Robin, it is okay. You adjusting to this word just fine."

"It just feels that I have learned so much, and there is so much more I don't even know about." He said as he watched his son stand up.

He stumbled over to Regina, leaving his toys behind on the floor. "R'gina, can I have a drink?"

"Yes of course," She said taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen, Robin following behind. "I am going to teach you how you can get one on your own."

She lead his up to the thing that she had told Robin was called a 'refrigerator'. The device was remarkable, allowing to keep for mass quantities of food to be kept on hand for consumption at any point. He watched as Regina showed him to clutch the handle and pull the door open. His son watched on with wonder, looking at all of the options available to him. She pointed to a drawer, which Roland opened and retrieved a small box from inside.

"Remove the plastic from the back." She said pointing to a strange wrapper on the back of the box. She demonstrated how to remove the plastic, by pushing down a tube on the inside to poke a hole through the top. Trashing the plastic, she presented him the yellow tube. "This is called a straw. You place it in the top, here." She said pointing to a spot at the top, marked by a silver circle.

Roland poked through the hole and began to suck on the straw. Once he pulled it away from his face he smile. "It is good!"

"I am glad you enjoyed it. Now you can take that back in the living room if you promise not to spill."

"I promise." He said running off with it into the other room.

Robin turned to Regina placing his arms around her waist. "So, do you think I will ever be able to accommodate to this lifestyle?"

"Trust me, it took me two years to get used to it when I first moved to Storybrooke. And even then, I waited another year to learn how to drive."

"Are you going to make me learn?" He said with a worried look on his face.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Not now. But eventually, perhaps."

"This realm's technology scares me..."

Regina turned around out of his arms reaching for a drawer and pulling it open. "Well it is not all that bad." She pulled out two spoons and walked over to her pantry. She pulled out a jar or something brown and screwed off the lid. "For example," She stuck both spoons into the strange brown substance and raised one to his mouth. He opened it tentatively allowing for her to slid the spoon inside.

From the instant the substance touched his tongue, he wanted more. Taking the spoon himself, he removed it from his mouth, and took another scoop. "What is this substance?"

Regina finished licking her spoon and lowered it from her mouth. "Nutella." He took another large scoop and placed it in his mouth. "Many spread it on toasted bread, but I prefer to eat it right from the container." She confessed putting another small spoonful into her mouth.

"Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you look with a spoon."

"No."

"Then I am proud to be the first." He said with a smile taking his finger swiping a small dollop off the top. He then tapped her nose with his finger, smearing the Nutella onto her nose.

"Hey!" She yelled smacking his hand out of the way. "Watch you hand or I may cut it off."

He leaned his head in closer to her. "You know you would never do that."

"No. I love you too much."

He pushed his head toward her, their lips meeting.

It was moments like these, that many would overlook. They would see them as common place. However, this was different in the case of Robin and Regina. They had experienced so much out of the norm. These small domestic moments were the ones that they lived for. And they were the ones that they cherished most.


End file.
